Sinfonía Áurea
by Melissia
Summary: Escenas sobre los caballeros dorados con música de autores clásicos. Noveno acto: Aioros de Sagitario. Lacrimosa.
1. Sarabande

_¡Buenas!_

_Presento este nuevo fic, inspirado en diversas canciones de autores clásicos, describiendo momentos de los caballeros de oro. Capítulos cortos, sin embargo.  
Espero que os agraden estas escenas y disfrutéis de las canciones._

Sin más, me despido, que disfrutéis del primero, dedicado a Saga.  
**DISCLAIMER: personajes pertenecientes a Masami Kurumada. Fic sin ánimo de lucro**

* * *

**Sarabande**

_Personaje: Saga, como Patriarca.  
Canción: "Sarabande", de George Frederick Handel._

La figura se alzaba sobre las aguas tranquilas de la terma, aquel lugar reservado especialmente para el Patriarca. Antiguamente utilizado para la ablución previa a presentarse frente a la diosa.

El agua limpia y purifica.

Expía los pecados.

"Tú las contaminas con tu presencia"

El caballero de Géminis abrió los ojos súbitamente ante las pesadas palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza.

"Podrás haber tomado el control sobre mi cuerpo y mis acciones, mas no lo harás sobre el resquicio de mi santidad dorada. Jamás lo permitiré"

Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Recogiendo esa agua limpia entre el cuenco que sus manos conformaban. A pesar de ello, el agua se escapaba huyendo de aquellas manchadas de pecados, imposibles de lavar.

Dióse media vuelta, queriendo enfrentarse a un ser de naturaleza etérea, gritando su nombre para exorcizar aquella sala.

Los ojos de bruma sanguina rebuscaban en cada rincón el fantasma, sin hallarlo.

"Soy yo"

— ¿¡Dónde te escondes, maldito!? ¡Acabé con tu vida, pero te empeñas en seguir a mi lado! ¡Los muros de este templo emparedarán tus palabras para siempre!

La quietud de las aguas se agitó con virulencia, desatando una tempestad dentro de aquel recinto.

"No soy quien crees que soy. Esa visión quimérica que te acompaña desde que decidiste expatriarla a un rincón de tu alma, que sin embargo sigue latiendo"

Un segundo de latencia, para darse cuenta, al fin, de quién era esa voz.

—Soy yo…

Breves instantes donde la forma benevolente de Saga recuperó su reino en aquella cárcel de piel suave, de músculos torneados, de fuerza desmedida de origen divino.

Los ojos retornaron blancos y prusianos, que recorrieron la superficie acuática para cerciorarse de que el control era suyo de nuevo.  
Sediento de paz, salpicó el agua sobre su cuerpo como si buscara la bendición de ellas y que aquella parte oscura se quedara para siempre encerrada en aquel fluido.

Las gotas se arrastraron sobre la piel, dibujando a su paso el contorno de aquella figura desbocada. Cada poro exudaba pecados, infinitos bajo el mandato de su otro yo.

Las manos arañaban, en un intento de exfoliar. Surcos encarnados surgían sobre el cuerpo. Cada músculo se contraía al paso, los pectorales ribeteados por pezones endurecidos, los bíceps tensos que se afanaban en potenciar el impulso para salpicar el agua sobre el cuerpo, el jadeo constante de esfuerzo hacía subir y bajar la nuez, los abdominales marcados que se contraían a cada inclinación, los cuádriceps y los gemelos amarrándose al fondo de mosaico. E incluso el músculo de placer se erguía insolente, buscando el éxito de aquella ablución.

Rabia, frustración, vorágine de sentimientos encontrados que encarnizaban una lucha interna en aquel medio líquido.

Los mechones de cabello pegados a su espalda, el flequillo revuelto a su cara, semblante de desesperación desatada. Testigo mutante de color de la guerra que saldría con alguien victorioso.

— ¡Vete de mi cuerpo!

"¡NUNCA!"

Grito desgarrador al tiempo que sus manos se llevaban las manos a las sienes.  
La guerra había terminado y había un vencedor.

Las piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas. El agua cubrió su cuerpo hasta el pecho, lamentando la derrota, mientras su lado oscuro se alzaba victorioso, recuperando su aspecto físico, de esclerótica sanguina e iris acerado.

La marioneta se irguió, recuperando la sonrisa ladina, forzada por el titiritero maquiavélico que manejaba los hilos.

Salió de la terma, dejando a su paso un reguero. Vistió las túnicas sagradas de un rito macabro de suplantación.

Ajustó el yelmo dorado a su cabeza, sumiendo su rostro en la oscuridad y el misterio.

Riéndose de la derrota de su yo benévolo, traspasó las cortinas que cerraron el telón a aquella trágica obra.


	2. Adagio for strings

**¡Cuánto me retrasé! Siento no actualizar con prontitud, pero entre que no estoy en mi casa e internet es una patata en donde me hallo, se me hace tedioso subir un solo capítulo.**

**Disculpadme de veras, no es adrede. De hecho tengo varios capítulos redactados, pero la imposibilidad de subirlos adecuadamente retrasan la historia.**  
**¡Un abrazo y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! (tardaré en responder a ellos)**

* * *

**Adagio for strings**

_Personaje: Mü, en la torre de Jamir.  
__Canción: "Adagio for strings", Samuel Barber._

Abrupta fue la despedida. Ni una sola palabra que la llevara el viento en sus corrientes. No hubo consuelo alguno para la pérdida que había sentido el lemuriano en su, hasta la fecha, exilio voluntario de aquel lugar que consideraba su hogar. Y el de su maestro.

Sospechas que compartía con el Viejo Maestro, perdido en las montañas de China, pero con la diferencia de que al menos él tenía una excusa para permanecer lejos del Santuario.

Él no. Al menos, no una excusa que pudiera esgrimir frente al resto de compañeros y que le ayudaran en aquel trance.

Mü permaneció con el alma enlutada desde que aquel quien suplantaba a su maestro tomara el control de su hogar y la voluntad de sus amigos.

Quizás era mejor permanecer en el destierro y mantenerse al margen de todo aquello, hasta que algún rayo de esperanza se atreviera a colarse y arroje luz sobre tan oscuros temas.

¿Qué podría hacer? Nada. Nadie le creería. Y presentarse allí sería su condena a muerte, igual que lo que le ocurrió a su maestro.

Desamparado en aquellas montañas que lo acogieron para no permitirle volver. Parapetos que escondían la mortaja con la que cubría su alma; testigos pétreos de las noches de soledad y lágrimas.

Sollozó en silencio, ahogando la angustia que seguía latente en su interior, incapaz de encontrar una solución a esa sensación.

La llama trémula de la candela parpadeó al sentir la ráfaga del movimiento del joven lemuriano al incorporarse del colchón de aquel catre raído y ajado por el tiempo.

Y al mismo tiempo el quejido de un niño, en la habitación contigua, rompiendo el silencio de la pesada noche.


	3. In the hall of the Mountain King

**In the hall of the Mountain King**

_Personaje: Deathmask  
Canción: "In the hall of the Mountain King", de Edvard Grieg._

Acechando en la oscuridad, amparado por los demonios nocturnos que se aliaban en su misión.  
Como si de un actor se tratara, el caballero de Cáncer esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, al llegar a aquella pequeña aldea perdida.

Se cubrió con aquella capa negra, procurando no mostrar la armadura que vestía debajo. La capucha ocultaba su rostro de la insidiosa luz de aquella farola que alumbraba el letrero de la villa. De entre sus ropajes sacó una carta. Asegurándose que aquel topónimo escrito en el papel coincidía con el del letrero, prosiguió adelante, marcando las huellas en aquel embarrado paraje.  
Arrugó la carta entre sus manos y la dejó caer con desdén al suelo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles pobremente iluminadas, escudriñaba cada rincón, en busca de vida. Apenas un centenar de viviendas, ocultando entre sus muros gente de diversa calaña.

Traidores al Santuario. No necesitaba nada más que esas palabras para que el engranaje de su sed de sangre se pusiera en marcha.

Obedeciendo las órdenes del Patriarca, aporreó la puerta de la primera vivienda que le salió al paso. El sonido de la madera golpeada por las férreas manos retumbó en aquella fatídica madrugada.  
Escuchó unos pasos lentos. Un hombre, el padre de familia, bajó las escaleras con cautela. No era normal que a esas horas alguien llamara a su humilde morada.

—¿Quién va?

Deathmask percibió el temblor de su voz tras esa pregunta.

—Un peregrino que busca refugio en esta fría noche.

La clave para poder acceder al hogar de una persona era atacando directamente a su piedad. Sobre todo en aquellos lugares donde la desconfianza cerraba puertas.

Al escuchar el ruido de la cancela, el caballero carraspeó, preparándose.

El destino de aquel hombre fue sentenciado en aquel instante, en cuanto Deathmask le atravesó de un solo golpe certero. El cadáver del hombre cayó desplomado con un golpe seco y los ojos del caballero se dirigieron a su próximo destino: una niña con ojos desorbitados, figura de piedra blanca, testigo del asesinato de su padre. Y tan pronto como sus miradas se cruzaron, el pequeño cuerpecillo cerúleo rodó escaleras abajo para reunirse con su padre.  
La madre emitió un grito de terror al ver aquello, pero pronto se reuniría con su marido y su hija.  
Regodeándose en su propia crueldad, Deathmask mantuvo la mano atravesando el pecho de la mujer sintiendo como su corazón se apagaba.

—Y estoy siendo misericordioso contigo, puesto que debo regresar al Santuario cuanto antes…

Un susurro demoníaco cargado de insolencia, pero que revelaba verdad. O así lo pensó la mujer antes de morir. A saber qué hubiera hecho con ella si hubiera tenido tiempo para entretenerse.

Terminado su trabajo, salió de aquella vivienda y realizó el mismo montaje para la siguiente familia.

Mas aunque se dio la alarma en aquel pueblecito para que los vecinos socorrieran a las víctimas, lo único que hicieron fue formar parte de aquella macabra puesta en escena.

Despojándose de la túnica negra, pesada por los líquidos vitales de sus víctimas, el caballero de Cáncer se presentó ante la multitud congregada como un ángel exterminador, arrasando cada aliento de vida que se interponía en su camino.  
No importaba la edad o el género. La masacre estaba servida, de manos de un servidor de la diosa Atenea.

Y es que las órdenes fueron claras: acabar con toda la aldea de traidores al Santuario. Civiles adoradores de la verdadera Atenea que habían osado rebelarse contra el Sumo Sacerdote al declarar su pontificado como corrupto.


	4. Va pensiero

**Va pensiero**  
_  
Personaje: Aldebarán de Tauro.  
Canción: "Va pensiero", dentro de "Nabucco", de Verdi  
_  
Colosal figura, guardián del segundo templo, la del toro dorado.

Hombre de gran fortaleza física, muro de músculos y huesos para cualquier horda que osara atravesar su hogar.

Perfil aguileño, embrutecido, de tez morena y músculos tensados, de mirada oscura y penetrante sombreada por aquellas cejas que optaron por seguir el camino en el entrecejo y aliarse para darle un aspecto aún más feroz.  
Mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos altos y ensanchados. El labio inferior más grueso que el superior, que sin embargo enmarcaban una sonrisa afable.

Y es que tras ese aspecto terrible, de hombre acostumbrado a las peleas incesantes, se ocultaba un alma completamente opuesta a lo que aparentaba.

Quizás pudiera pasar por bruto e ignorante, pero ahí estaba, de brazos cruzados, con la mirada fruncida mirando al horizonte, con su sempiterna sonrisa afable dibujada. Carente de la larga cabellera que antiguamente poseía, los mechones castaños revueltos sobre su cabeza se mecían suavemente en el atardecer que caía inexpugnablemente.

Entre sus dedos sujeta firmemente una flor.

Con la mirada aún perdida en algún pensamiento profundo, descruzó los brazos y se llevó la flor a la nariz, percibiendo su aroma dulce y delicado. Cerró los ojos para sentir con más profundidad la fragancia y perderse en aquellos recuerdos.

En aquella pradera…

Junto a sus amigos y compañeros de armas, Mü y Aioria.

Ambos contemplaron con dulzura el rubor que se formó en la tez morena de Aldebarán, mientras una hermosa niña le tendía alegremente aquella flor violeta.

Para él. Sólo para él.

Porque la niña estaba agradecida al guardián de su constelación.

Y porque él, en el fondo, agradecía que esa niña se acercara sin miedo y le brindara un poco de amor en tiempos de guerra.

Si su destino era morir aquella noche que iba apareciendo en el horizonte, que fuera por salvar la vida de las futuras generaciones.

Y así iban sus pensamientos.

* * *

**_Notas:_**

**_Retomo aquí donde lo dejé este fic, con dos nuevas entregas. Entre el nuevo trabajo que acabo rendida y los casi dos meses que estuve fuera de mi casa, me han retrasado de lo lindo. A partir de ahora, trabajo duro de nuevo. Tengo mucho que actualizar y traigo historias frescas._**

**_¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia, en serio! Si alguien quiere matarme, lo comprendo. _**

**_Y una breve aclaración sobre este fic: las historias son independientes unas de otras. No siguen un patrón y pueden abordar cualquier tiempo o circunstancia. Unas están situadas en la saga del Santuario, otras en pre Hades...y por cierto, que Aldebarán aparece con cabello largo y engominado (bueno, todos con los peinados que gastan, laca no les falta XD) pero aparentemente luego lo lleva corto. Así que el recuerdo (que se ve en la saga de Hades) va con pelo largo, pero en la situación preguerra, lo lleva corto._**  
**_Meh, tonterías de peinados sin más._**

**_¡Espero que os gusten estas dos nuevas entregas!_**


	5. Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

**Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy**  
_  
Personaje: Afrodita de Piscis  
Canción: "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", dentro de "The Nutcracker" (El Cascanueces) de Tchaikovsky._

Bajo el manto oscuro de una noche sin luna, unas delicadas y finas manos acariciaron el capullo de la flor que pronto se abriría al mundo, perfumando con su exquisita fragancia aquellos jardines que eran el orgullo de su dueño.

Los pétalos, fuertemente enclaustrados, guardaban aquel secreto que la rosa protegía celosamente.

Igual que esos pétalos, los labios del caballero permanecieron sellados tras una leve sonrisa de satisfacción mientras seguía repasando el resto de rosas abiertas.

Los párpados ocultaron a la oscuridad los centelleantes iris celestes, testigos hacía apenas unos minutos, de la verdad oculta en el Santuario.

Moviéndose como un fantasma entre las ramas espinosas de sus rosas, recordó.

Recordó cómo sus pies se habían deslizado escaleras arriba hasta el templo del Patriarca.

_Todas las noches, Afrodita contemplaba el suave fulgor de una antorcha proyectando quimeras en las paredes internas de una habitación, en la que el poderoso hombre permanecía encerrado durante horas, de madrugada._

Había algo en esas siluetas que no encajaban con el recuerdo del hombre que le invistió caballero de Piscis.

Y subió las escaleras. Un impulso desaforado, de creciente excitación por conocer el secreto que ocultaban los muros de mármol y piedra.

Silenciosamente, serpenteó por la sala principal, cuya alfombra amortiguaba aún más el sonido que pudiera hacer.

Y su sentido del oído percibió algo. Intuyendo de qué se trataba, apuró el paso, sintiendo el bombeo de la sangre en sus sienes y su entrepierna— qué le iba a hacer— junto a la sequedad en la boca al respirar agitadamente por ella.

Más cerca.

Cerró la boca y repasó los labios con la lengua, quedando éstos ensalivados, brillantes y húmedos, haciendo juego a los ojos azules y al pequeño recorrido que una gota de sudor perfilaba en su piel por la nuca.

Y al fin localizó la guarida.

La tenue luz se filtraba por detrás de la pesada cortina de terciopelo granate.

Volvió a escucharlo.  
Esas manos, de dedos largos y habilidosos, apartaron aquella puerta de tela para revelar el secreto mejor guardado.

Y Afrodita no pudo sino que ahogar un gemido, mezcla de sorpresa y éxtasis sexual.

El Sacerdote se giró lentamente en aquella piscina cuyas aguas apenas cubrían más allá de las rodillas.

El sueco sonrió al reconocerle.

No.

Aquél no era el viejo lemuriano de cabellos grises que en su niñez le entregara la armadura de Piscis.

—Saga de Géminis…qué placer da volver a verte…sobre todo en estas circunstancias…

Las palabras de Afrodita escaparon como un reclamo sugerente, pero el aludido simplemente las ignoró, con esa sonrisa que hacía que cualquier ser, humano o divino, cayera de rodillas frente a él.  
  
Mordiéndose el labio inferior, el caballero de Piscis cortó el capullo que había estado contemplando.

Lo acarició suavemente y depositó un delicado beso sobre él. Repitió las mismas palabras que le había dedicado al Patriarca tras serle revelada la verdad y haber tomado la decisión de unirse a su justa causa.

—Tu secreto estará guardado conmigo.


	6. Mars

**Mars**

_Personaje: Shura de Capricornio.  
Cancion: "Mars", parte de "The planets", por Gustav Holst._

—¡Id tras él! ¿A qué esperáis! ¡Atrapad al traidor!

El Patriarca se hallaba erguido frente a su trono, apuntando a la salida de su templo la dirección que debían tomar los soldados.

Por allí había huido Aioros, con la pequeña Atenea en brazos, sin mirar atrás. Huyendo de aquel Santuario, que se había corrompido al descubrir la identidad del Patriarca impostor.

Por ese mismo lugar entró aquel muchacho, de cabellos negros y mirada acerada. La capa albar, símbolo de pureza, se movía pesadamente a cada paso que daba su portador.

Rodilla en tierra, frente a su líder con la cabeza gacha. Esperando con templanza las órdenes que le iban a comandar.  
Caballero de honor y lealtad. La Justicia final reverberaba en sus brazos. Una espada sagrada en aras de la verdad, dispuesta a deslizar su filo sobre aquellos que osaban traicionar los valores del Santuario. Nobleza española al servicio de la diosa griega de la sabiduría y las guerras justas.

El Patriarca fue breve y conciso. Una frase que se mantendría en su memoria para el resto de su vida, aunque en esos momentos cruciales no fuera consciente de lo que sus acciones implicarían más adelante.

Con rapidez, dio media vuelta y caminó rápido hacia la salida, siguiendo el rastro de la luz de las antorchas que portaban los soldados enviados segundos antes.

Corrió con agilidad, saltando entre las columnas derruidas por el paso del tiempo y testigos de batallas acontecidas en tiempos remotos.

Podía sentirle.

Podía escucharle.

Estaba cerca, escondiéndose, como la vulgar rata que aquel traidor era.

Y al fin le halló, entre las sombras de la noche, susurrando algo al bulto que acarreaba entre los brazos. Mirando a todos lados, con nerviosismo. Alrededor, los cuerpos de cuatro soldados abatidos.

Como un gato acechando a un ratón, Shura hizo acto de presencia. Imponente sobre aquella roca. El ángel exterminador enviado por un dios de la muerte.

Ni los intentos de razonar de Aioros hicieron mella en aquel caballero, quien guiado por el sentido de la justicia, no dudó en atacarlo.

Un combate desequilibrado, donde la misericordia del caballero de Sagitario supuso su condena final, cuando sintió el filo de Excalibur abrir su carne y terminar con su vida.

Dándole por muerto, el caballero de Capricornio dio por concluida su misión, dándose media vuelta para informar al Patriarca de su honrosa hazaña.

Porque Shura no conocía la piedad.

La capa blanca mancillada de sangre inocente.


	7. Nocturne

**Nocturne**

_Personaje: Camus de Acuario.  
Canción: "Nocturne Op. 9 No.2", Frédéric Chopin._

Suave brisa que mecía sus largos cabellos turquesas, arrastrando consigo aquellos sentimientos que una vez creía haber encerrado en un ataúd de hielo.

Tal y como hiciera unos instantes antes con su alumno, alegoría de todo aquello que él había sido de niño.

Esculpir una figura de hielo no fue una tarea fácil. Cuando creía haberlo logrado, la figura cobró vida y derritió el hielo escarchado en su corazón flamígero.

Sus recuerdos permanecieron latentes durante su entrenamiento y nada pudo hacer el Maestro para que aquel muchacho renunciara a ellos.

Tanto tiempo malgastado en palabras afiladas y cortantes como aquellas estalactitas que colgaban de los tejados de las casas en invierno.

Y ahora, sin embargo, todo alrededor se desmoronaba. Se derretía sin que pudiera frenar el avance de ese cambio climático dentro de su ser.

Cuánto dolor en aquella decisión. Cuánto sufrimiento al dejar fluir su poderoso ataque contra su alumno. Cuántos perdones fue suplicando mientras el hielo rodeaba aquella figura juvenil, quien lentamente se quedó encerrado en aquella prisión helada.

Cuántas lágrimas derramaba ahora por haber tenido que matarle.

Si no era él, sería otro.

Y quizás otros no tendrían compasión por aquel adolescente y caería en manos de sus compañeros.

Alguien le informó de la presencia de Hyoga en el templo de Libra, deshabitado.

Enviado, con o sin intención, hacia ese lugar. No podría saberlo. Y tampoco sabía muy bien cómo hizo para pasar del templo de Géminis al de Libra sin atravesar los demás.

Al menos no había caído en manos del sádico caballero de Cáncer.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, decidió darse la vuelta.  
Cabizbajo, sus pasos resonaron sobre la piedra. La capa meciéndose, acariciando y procurando una caricia de consuelo.

Diminutos diamantes de cristal iban resbalando por sus mejillas, a medida que iba liberando su corazón de aquella prisión de hielo.

Esos diminutos diamantes que ardían como el fuego.

Esos diminutos diamantes que se fundían rápidamente.

Esos diminutos diamantes que eran lágrimas de dolor.


	8. Dance of the knights

**Dance of the knights**

_Personaje: Aioria de Leo_  
_Canción: "Dance of the knights", de Sergei Prokofiev._

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito embustero! ¡Traidor! ¡Atentaste contra la vida de Atenea y asesinaste a mi hermano!

La flamígera presencia de Aioria sorprendió al Patriarca, quien se hallaba en su trono, al final de la larga alfombra.

Movió lentamente entre sus dedos la copa de vino tinto que hasta ese momento estuvo degustando. Un placer amargado por el inconveniente, pero previsible comportamiento del caballero de Leo.  
Media sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Percatándose de ese gesto, Aioria apretó los dientes y avanzó con paso decidido hacia el trono.

—¡Impostor! ¡Cómo te has atrevido! ¡Trece años haciéndonos creer que Atenea estaba entre nosotros, cuando estaba a salvo en Japón! ¡Trece miserables años en los que he estado engañado pensando que mi hermano era un sucio y vil traidor!

El Patriarca se incorporó rápidamente. Nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión y no estaba dispuesto a caer ante la furia de ese caballero.  
—Qué listo eres Aioria, caballero de oro de Leo. Pero no te conviene enfrentarte a mi y lo sabes.

El griego retrocedió instintivamente al ver al Patriarca dirigiendo sus manos hacia él. Por alguna misteriosa fuerza, detuvo su retroceso, quedándose de pie en actitud defensiva.

El Patriarca alargó los brazos hasta rodear con sus palmas el rostro de Aioria, que en aquellos momentos se estremeció de terror. Su habitual temperamento fogoso quedó escarchado por la certeza de saber que aquel quien tenía enfrente, no era sino un ser diabólico.  
Una gota de sudor se escurrió por su sien derecha y desvió los ojos esmeraldas hacia los mechones de pelo que asomaban como serpientes por debajo del casco, tomando una coloración oscura.

Ese degradado de rubio que tornó a negro fue acompañado de un relampagueo en el fondo de la oscuridad del casco. Las pupilas de Aioria se contrajeron ante el resplandor y por unos segundos le pareció vislumbrar un rostro, esculpido de juventud y lozanía. Nada que ver con el aspecto ajado y arrugado del verdadero Patriarca.

—Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que no puedes luchar contra mí. Soy mucho más poderoso que tú— murmuró aquella voz, de tintes metálicos.

Al fin reaccionó. Liberado de las garras de aquel impostor, el caballero de Leo se deshizo de la insinuante caricia del Patriarca. Retiró las manos de su rostro, sintiendo un líquido caliente recorrer sus mejillas.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Acabaré con tu patriarcado ahora mismo!

Sus ganas de golpear quedaron bloqueadas súbitamente. Un cosmos conocido le paró en seco.  
—Patriarca, no ensucie su reputación rebajándose a combatir contra un traidor. Permíteme tomar su lugar.

Shaka.

El hombre más cercano a un dios apareció de la nada, conformando su etérea presencia interponiéndose entre los dos.

El Patriarca, complacido ante tal ofrecimiento, se retiró unos pasos y permitió que ambos adoptaran la postura de una guerra sin fin.

Los dos caballeros de oro peleando por él. Entusiasmado por tal deleite para sus ojos, quiso tomar ventaja de aquello.

Y en un momento del combate, el Patriarca ejecutó su soberanía sobre el caballero de Leo.  
Ordenó al caballero de Virgo retirarse a su templo y esperar acontecimientos, mientras él se quedaba a solas un poco más con su marioneta de oro.

—O estás conmigo o estás contra mi— musitó al oído de Aioria—. Bajo mi dominio, ejecutarás a aquellos caballeros de bronce. Puedes regresar a tu templo.  
—Sí, mi señor.


	9. Lacrimosa

**Lacrimosa**  
_  
Personaje: Aioros de Sagitario.  
Canción: "Lacrimosa", dentro de "Réquiem", Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart._

Grabado en la piedra, oculto a los ojos que no querían ver. La realidad era aquella escrita en las paredes de su templo.

"A vosotros que habéis logrado llegar hasta aquí, os confío la vida de Atenea. Aioros"

En el momento en que la agonía en la que había sucumbido y que poco a poco le iba arrastrando a las puertas del reino de Hades, recordó aquellas palabras.

Nunca supo por qué lo hizo. Por qué la tarde anterior decidió tallar esas palabras. Y por qué las cubrió con baldosas. Fue un gesto automático.

Las fuerzas se escurrían y lo único que podía escuchar era el llanto del bebé que sostenía entre los brazos.

El aliento que exhalaba vaciando sus pulmones le perforaba por dentro, al igual que tomar aire para proseguir su huida.

Las centelladas de dolor por su cuerpo doblegaron sus piernas, mientras protegía a la pequeña de cualquier daño que pudiera originar su propio deceso.

"Que venga alguien…rápido…antes de que muera…por favor…"

Lo único que podía desear era que aquel sacrificio no fuera en vano y alguien recogiera el testigo de su misión sobre la Tierra.

Como si de un rayo de sol tras una intensa tormenta, recibió los pasos y la voz de aquel hombre, quien se acercó alarmado al verle malherido y con el bebé en brazos.

Reveló el origen divino de aquella niña y ésta fue traspasada al regazo del hombre, depositando en él sus esperanzas.

El tiempo se agotaba, el borde del precipicio hacia la muerte estaba cada vez más cerca.

Permitió a su mente recordar a su hermano pequeño y las lágrimas limpiaron el dolor de su perfil griego.

Mientras la sangre seguía escurriéndose por su piel, ríos encarnados que trazaban su camino hacia el final de sus días, comprendió por qué lo hizo.

Todo encajaba a la perfección, como si de un mal augurio se tratara, sus últimas palabras grabadas en la pared de su templo, vaticinaban lo que trece años después sucedería.


End file.
